


Wants ; Needs

by Anonymous



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rex has plans.Emmet has doubts.Together, they make it work.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy, Watevra Wa'Nabi/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Wants ; Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been discontinued.

“What am I going to  _ do _ with you?” 

Rex sighed to himself, staring at the Rexplorer before him. They’d managed to get it back to the Rexcelsior and into the interior ship bay with little problems, but still-- it would need quite a large amount of work and several new parts to be able to get it up and space-worthy again. With this ship out of commission, they’re going to have problems travelling to any of the other planets they’d planned on visiting. 

The time traveller scratched absent-mindedly at the back of his head, thinking of what he used to do when he was in a similar predicament. The easiest option was to ransack other space ships he came across, but he knew Emmet wouldn’t be happy about that idea unless they were paid for, or abandoned wrecks.

Unless…  _ yes _ , that’s it!

He left the ship in favour of heading back to the bridge, moving to the computer that held all of the planetary data. If he was remembering correctly-- and he knew how terrible his memory was these days-- there was another planet not too far past the Systar System that was perfect for buying parts.

Now, if only he could remember the name of it.

Rex continued to flip through the data, eyeing each planet for a moment before skipping to the next. He remembered it having a rather obscure and hard to pronounce name, so if he kept it in mind, then--

_ There-- _

He stared at the name for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he struggled to read it out in his head.

Planet  _ Quisquiliae _ . Huh, no wonder he forgot the name. Who’s job is it to name planets, anyway?

Rex scrolled through the information that the ship provided him, complete with coordinates and everything else he could need to know. It appeared as if the planet was not particularly regulated in terms of law enforcement or royalty, which would most certainly be in his favour at the moment. All recent events aside, regardless if his bounty was gone or not, he couldn’t be too careful.

It’s not like all the people he’d pissed off over the years were going to up and disappear.

After a few more clicks, he inputted the new coordinates and let the auto-pilot do the work. The estimated time of arrival was about two days, which wasn’t bad-- perhaps it will give him time to finish off some of the other things he needed to do on the ship.

~o~o~o~o~o~

He found Emmet not too far from the kitchen, sorting through the moving boxes that he’d brought from his house a while back, and never had a chance to open them until now. He was pulling out one item at a time, carefully sorting them into neat piles on the floor space around him.

Rex creeped over slowly with curiosity, keen to see what he was up to.

“Hey,” Emmet smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked like he might be a bit overdue for a haircut.

Rex bent down next to him, taking note of the record that was in the younger man’s hands. “You have a vinyl collection?” He asked, taking one from the top of the ever-growing pile nearby.

“Sort of-- it’s not that much to look at, but… I was looking at getting a hobby a few years ago, and that was the only thing that really stuck with me.”

Rex nodded as he listened to the other, whilst flipping through some of the album covers. He wondered how similar their music taste was. From what he could tell, they were clearly into  _ very _ different genres-- Rex opting for most types of heavy metal, whereas Emmet appeared to love pop music.

He paused half way through the pile, stopping to process what he just saw. He flipped back, pulling out the vinyl in question.

“Wait--  _ what _ ?” Rex did a double-take, staring at the cover disbelief, as the cheery smile of Lucy stared back at him.

“Yeah…” Emmet chuckled. “Guess this was her way of apologising for the whole _ you need to toughen up _ thing. Just a little ironic.”

“Are you  _ serious _ ?” He laughed, flipping the cover in his hands. “That  _ hypocrite _ .”

Rex found it very hard to believe that she was a member of the band that started the whole  _ Everything is Awesome _ insanity. He couldn’t help but be a little nostalgic for the song, with it being such a big part of his life when he was younger. But still, who would have thought?

The two of them swayed to the side slightly as the Rexcelsior turned to alter its flight path. Emmet appeared to be the only one to notice.

“Where are we headed?” He asked, turning his gaze to look out the window at the passing planets and stars.

Rex brought his attention back to the other, having momentarily zoned out. “Oh, uh-- it’s a junk planet. About two or so days away.”

The younger man went from excited to confused at his reply, as he pouted. “ _ Really _ ? Of all places, I thought we’d go somewhere more...  _ fun _ .” 

“That comes next,” Rex smirked, placing a hand on the construction worker’s thigh. “First we need some new parts for the Rexplorer. After that, we can use it to travel anywhere else.”

With that said, he got back to his feet, taking a moment to stretch out. He offered a hand to Emmet, helping the younger man up and using the opportunity to snake an arm around his waist.

“It’s a good thing you’re unpacking, I was just thinking about changing up the bedroom to make some more space for your stuff.”

Emmet was silent for a moment, giving him an incredulous look. “You… want to share a room?” 

Rex blinked, furrowing his brow. “Well, yeah-- of course. Unless... you don’t want to?”

“No, it’s not that--” He hesitated, face flushing. “I just wasn’t sure whether or not you wanted to share, is all. Considering the size of the ship,” he pointed out, gesturing to their surroundings. 

Rex grinned as he leaned down slightly, stealing a quick kiss from the other before he could protest. He enjoyed the startled face his received in turn, watching the blush crawl up Emmet’s neck.

“I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”

He continued to enjoy the construction worker’s expression-- he sometimes wondered if he ever realised just how cute he was.

Rex needed to make sure that they were both on the same page with their relationship. But perhaps now wasn’t the best time for such discussions. He’d wait until it was a more suitable moment-- they had many things to get sorted out before they reached their next destination.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Let’s get to work,” he ruffled Emmet’s hair with his good hand, for no other reason than because he  _ could _ , and he knew how much he liked it.

Emmet batted away his hand playfully, before turning back to what they were supposed to be doing-- unpacking. He grabbed a few of the stacked boxes, lifting them at once with some difficulty.

“Allow me,” Rex offered, stopping him in his tracks. He took the rather heavy-looking bundle from the other’s hands, before he could protest. 

He turned on his heels, moving towards the bedroom but not quite reaching it in time. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, taking him by surprise, causing the contents in his arms to be scattered by their feet.

Rex stared at the mess in front of him with disbelief. “ _ Shit _ \-- sorry.”

“Hey, hey-- It’s okay. Are you alright?” Emmet was next to him in an instant, hand on his lower back and eyes full of concern.

“Yeah, it’s just--” He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, willing the ache away. “Probably just some phantom pain is all.”

“Try not to over-exert yourself, okay? You’re still recovering.”

Rex grinned. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Emmet rolled his eyes, as he leaned down to collect the mess Rex had inadvertently made. Thankfully, none of the contents were breakable, just scattered.

“I…” Rex started, clenching his fists. “I just can’t stand being so fucking  _ useless _ .”

The construction worker paused what he was doing, reaching for Rex with a comforting hand.

“It’s only temporary, you’ll get better,” he spoke softly, a loving tone to his voice. “Plus, I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t for you.”

He couldn’t fault that logic. He  _ did  _ go and rescue Emmet, didn’t he? Somehow managing to do that  _ and _ live. That was what surprised him the most about their recent adventures. But it turned out for the best, in the end.

“Yeah, it  _ is _ your fault in the first place, isn’t it?” Rex retorted, offering a cheeky smile. He did enjoy riling up his companion when the mood struck. 

Emmet appeared almost offended by his words. “Hey-- that’s not fair. I didn’t  _ ask _ you to take a bullet for me.”

He simply shrugged innocently in return. “I’d do it again.”

The younger man sighed, reaching over to brush a stray hair from Rex’s face. He continued on to caress his cheek for a moment, with a soft touch-- before pulling back.

“I know you would, but--” There was a flash of something across his eyes, Rex was sure-- but he couldn’t quite place it. Emmet’s gaze remained on him. “You’d better  _ not. _ ”

His words were stern, but said with love behind them, which was to be expected from Emmet. Deep down he was always a big softy, and Rex made sure to take full advantage of that.

Rex had no way to tell if they would ever encounter such dangers again, and he couldn’t tell Emmet that everything was going to be okay, or that they’d be safe. The universe was a large place, and even after their time together these past few weeks-- and Queen Watevra getting him off the hook-- it didn’t mean that he was free of enemies.

He’d still watch his back. 

Not for his sake, but for Emmet’s.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Their efforts of moving and unpacking Emmet’s belongings-- of what few he owned-- had caused him to build up quite a sweat. After they’d finally completed the task, he was first in the shower, relishing the cool water on his back as he allowed himself time to relax.

It was strange, in a way, to be so… at peace.

Since they first returned-- with Rex in hand-- from the Space Temple, his life had been  _ hell _ . One day after another, with no end in sight. Yet, he’d not only managed to save Rex from certain doom in the end, but somehow he  _ also _ found his own happiness.

Much to his surprise, Rex had been the centre of all of that.

Considering where they were now, and their newfound relationship-- he couldn’t complain.

Due to his bad habit of getting caught up in his own thoughts, Emmet had completely forgotten to bring a change of clothes with him into the bathroom. The two of them had just spent nearly an hour sorting through his clothes, and putting them in neat piles within the wardrobe-- and at  _ no _ point had he thought to grab some before he left.

He stared at the floor, in the corner next to the shower, noting a peculiar pile of discarded clothing. It appeared to be some old clothes that Rex must had forgotten about. Lucky for him, it was  _ exactly _ what he needed-- a spare vest and a pair of briefs.

Excellent.

The best part was just how much it  _ smelt  _ like Rex. In a good way. He had such a unique musk, almost like a cologne-- that made him feel so very cosy and safe.

As soon as Emmet left the bathroom, he could feel Rex’s eyes on him, following him as he walked through their room. He wasn’t going to say anything, though-- knowing full well what was on the other man’s mind.

“Em-- what is the  _ point _ of making all this room for your stuff, if you're just gonna wear  _ mine _ ?” Rex questioned with a playful tone.

“Dunno,” Emmet shrugged. “Do you not like me wearing your clothes?” He added with a cheeky smile, turning around and posing next to the door frame. 

Rex stared at him is disbelief. “You know damn well I like it _ too _ much-- you  _ tease. _ ”

Emmet let out a surprised sound as he was tackled from behind, and pulled closely to the other in a tight hug. He always had been very quick on his feet. Not that he minded at all.

“Looks good on you,” the older man whispered into his neck, causing him to shiver. He found himself craving Rex’s attention more and more often, to the point where it was getting out of hand.

He hoped he wasn’t getting too needy.

“I changed my mind-- I don’t want to wear your clothes after all,” Emmet breathed out, feeling his heart race. “Could you… help me take them off?”

Rex chuckled, letting his hands wander wherever he pleased.

“Why not. We’ve got some time to kill.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Lucy wiped away the sweat from her forehead, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. It had been years since the last time she’d move house, and she was certain that she didn’t miss it at all. She never noticed how much stuff she owned until she tried to fit it all into boxes. Yet here she was, taping up the last of her belongings, and taking a well-needed break.

She dropped onto an empty part of the floor, lying back against it, enjoying how cool it was against her. She brought her watch up in front of her, checking the time. Mayhem was running late-- she was supposed to be here at least an hour ago.

Regardless, Lucy understood the difficulties of the job. There were times when it came first, and she didn’t have a problem with that. But sometimes she felt as if they never got to see each other anymore. 

Which begged the question-- what even  _ was  _ their relationship at the moment? It kind of just--  _ happened _ , in the middle of all the other drama of the last few weekds, and now Lucy didn’t know what to do with herself. 

As if on command, Lucy sat up as she heard the familiar engine of her girlfriend’s spaceship, as it set down not too far from the front. She scrambled to her feet quickly, making her way to the door to meet her, and hopefully not look too shabby.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sweet apologised. She looked tired, even though she’d only just arrived. Must have been a long day in the Systar System. “Let me give you a hand.”

Lucy stood there, staring for perhaps a moment too long. She hadn’t really had the chance to just  _ look  _ at her girlfriend and really appreciate her. Since their meeting just a few weeks ago, their lives had been nothing but upset and drama. If was nice that their lives were finally beginning to calm down.

Well, in a way. It was still rather exciting and terrifying being in a new relationship. Sometimes Lucy looked at Sweet and wondered just what someone as tough and beautiful as her could possibly see in herself. 

But apparently she saw something, otherwise they wouldn’t be here.

She closed the distance between them, curling a hand around Sweet’s neck. She offered a sly smile, before pulling them closer together for a chaste kiss.

One thing Lucy knew for sure-- she  _ loved  _ having a tall girlfriend. It was one of those lovely little things that you don’t know you want until you have it.

With Sweet now assisting her, they’d managed to finish packing within the hour. As Lucy stood outside the place she once called her home, she paused to take a final look at it. 

It felt like one chapter of her life was ending, and a new one was beginning.

The best aspect of Sweet’s ship was the autopilot. The two of them were exhausted, not just from all the packing and moving, but from the last few weeks in general. 

So many thoughts were racing through her mind, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. All she wanted to do was get settled in somewhere comfy, with Sweet by her side, and just… relax. For a few hours. Maybe a day or two. A holiday would be nice.

“There’s... something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Sweet spoke softly, taking a seat next to her. “About Emmet.”

Lucy now had her full attention on her girlfriend, but was rather concerned about what she was asking. It was certainly an... interesting change of conversation topic. 

“What’s on your mind?” She replied.

Sweet appeared to be anxious, which was beginning to rub off on Lucy as well. “I know you care for him. Which is why I need to know-- do you think he’s  _ safe _ ?”

Lucy blinked, thrown a little off by the question. “Yeah. Without a doubt.”

Unfortunately, that answer didn’t appear to be enough to settle whatever was troubling her girlfriend.

“It’s just-- I still don’t think I could ever trust  _ him _ . After-- everything.”

Oh, right. 

This wasn’t about Emmet. 

She was talking about  _ Rex _ . 

Lucy’s mind flashed back to one of their earlier conversations, about the shit Rex had done to both Mayhem and the Systar System. His actions had hurt her, and clearly still did. But this was on a more p _ ersonal _ level, and wasn’t going to go away anytime soon on its own.

She sat upright, turning to face Sweet, staring into her eyes. “Look-- you have every right to feel this way. He’s done some pretty terrible shit. But he’s also done some good things, too. Not that it cancels anything out, or anything like that, but…”

Lucy took a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn’t going to try to apologise for anything that he’d done, but she wanted to reaffirm Sweet that Emmet knew what he was doing. He was no longer the innocent and air-headed young construction worker that she first met.

“I’m not asking you to be friends or pretend that everything is okay. But, for me-- I’m mostly concerned for Emmet’s happiness.” She paused, taking a breath. “If this is what makes him happy, then… I’m staying out of the way.”

Sweet nodded, but didn’t appear to be in any state to reply. She looked upset, as if she was angry at herself for feeling this way. Lucy hated seeing her like this. She would admit that her feelings for the other ran deeper than she ever thought possible for someone else, and most of all, she felt it was her mission to make her happy.

Lucy leaned forward, bringing her girlfriend into a warm embrace. “We’ll figure this out together, okay?”

Sweet nodded into her neck, mumbling something that she couldn’t quite decipher.

This was definitely a conversation they’d need to revisit further in the future, but for now, they had more pressing things to worry about.

She thought back to the conversation she had with Rex, once they’d returned from their rescue mission. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it sometimes-- all the things he’d been through, what he’d done-- and most of all  _ who he was _ , under all that hair and attitude. 

Perhaps it was about time she shed some light on the situation. 

Lucy pulled back, holding Sweet’s hands together in her own. “Actually, speaking of Emmet-- there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Since the events leading to TACOS Tuesday, Benny had always considered Emmet one of his closest friends. The two of them got along surprisingly well, considering their differences in hobbies. It seemed a bit ironic that Emmet was the one to leave their home on a spaceship, instead of him. 

Still, he missed the lazy weekends the two of them would spend together, watching movies, playing video games, and generally lounging around.

Seeing Emmet happy was something that he was glad to see. He knew the construction worker had had a rough few months, especially after their events in the Systar System, and it was nice to see him upbeat. It was surprising that Emmet could be anything  _ but  _ happy, considering his ability to somehow look on the bright side even in the most dire of situations. 

Perhaps that’s what Benny missed the most about having him around.

“Something on your mind?” 

The question remained unanswered, falling on deaf ears.

The spaceman sighed again, replaying their farewell they had as Emmet left. How long was it going to be before they would be able to hang out again? Would he ever return here? Was Emmet safe out there, with Rex? Were they--

“Benjamin.”

He startled, nearly knocking his drink over. For a moment, he’d forgotten where he was. 

“Sorry B, I don’t mean to be so absent,” he chuckled nervously. He quickly eyed around them, surveying the other patrons of the restaurant. Thankfully, no one was staring at them.

Bad Cop reached over the table, taking one of his hands and holding them together. His expression softened, which was rare for the cop, but his voice portrayed his concern for the other.

“It’s okay-- if you’re not feeling it, we can always go back to our place, and--”

“No-- no, it’s okay,” Benny interrupted, taking a deep breath. “It’s just… it’s kinda lonely now that everyone else has left. It’s just us here now.”

The cop smiled, removing his sunglasses, and placing them neatly nearby. It was something he only did during _ these _ types of conversations. He paused a moment, considering his words. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Bad Cop asked, raising an eyebrow.

Benny laughed, taking their joined hands and bringing them close to his face. “Of course not! You know I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He added with a cheeky smile

“Well, we _have_ been here most of our lives,” the cop reminisced, referring to both himself and his counterpart, Good Cop. “Perhaps a change of scenery might do us good.”

Benny perked up at the idea. “You-- you mean it? You wanna move somewhere?”

Bad Cop pulled back slightly, opting for his other pair of simple glasses-- the ones that Good Cop wore, who switched out at the same time. He smiled, placing his hands back on Benny’s once more. 

“If that makes you happy, it makes us happy.”

Benny blinked. He had never realised just how much he needed to hear those words. He’d had doubts, sometimes, about the extent of their relationship, and where it might lead them in the future.

It could be quite difficult to date a man with two personalities at times.

He reacted on instinct, practically jumping across the table, knocking over their plates and drinks to reach the other. The chaos was worth it-- nothing made him feel more safe than in his partner’s arms.

“You spoil me,” the space man mumbled into his lover’s neck, pulling him closer. He didn’t care if he was making a scene. He needed to make sure they knew just how much he loved them.

Good Cop placed his hands firmly around his waist, whispering into his ear. 

“We know.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Watevra had been far too busy recently for her own liking. It was to be expected of royalty, especially for a queen who governed such a large multitude of planets-- the entire Systar System. 

But she would have to admit-- in these past few weeks, she had missed Bruce.

Their wedding was a  _ disaster _ \-- but all hope wasn’t lost yet. There was drama, and dealing with the unfortunate aftermath-- especially with Rex and Emmet-- was more work that she bargained for.

Considering the news of their departure from Apocalypseburg, she had a feeling that they’d be out of her hair for the near future. Which was good news for her.

Maybe now she could spend some time focusing on  _ herself _ . What she wanted, what she needed-- and most importantly, what her future would-- or would not be-- with Bruce.

As their wedding vows were never finalised, they technically weren’t married. That was the most upsetting part for her. She barely had time to talk to Bruce since the whole ordeal, before he left. 

From what they briefly discussed, he was heading back to Gotham to once again take up his role as both Bruce Wayne  _ and _ Batman. She couldn’t complain with that, it was what he wanted. 

But they still wanted _ each other _ as well.

Both of them were from such conflicting worlds. Neither thought just how their life and future together would possibly work, considering the circumstances.

What _ did  _ she want?

It was a hard question to answer. She’d been alone for so many years, and was sick of it for sure. Even though the two of them had only known each other for a few days, she knew that he was someone who really understood her. 

There was something there, something between them-- and she  _ desperately _ wanted to hold on to it.

She hoped that Bruce did to.

“Queen Wan’ani,” one of her guards announced, standing by the door. “You have a visitor.”

Before she could respond, to disregard the unwanted company, and send them on their way-- he burst into the room, with cunning charm and a sharp suit to match.

Bruce.

Watevra didn’t think twice, she didn’t even greet him-- she was in front of him in second, pulling him up for a crushing hug that she never wanted to end. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you so soon,” she said, pulling back from their embrace.

“Managed to slip away from my afternoon meetings,” he chuckled. “Nothing as important as seeing you, my dear.”

“You sweet-talker,” Watevera placed a loving hand on his cheek, taking a moment to stare into his eyes. Bruce reached up to place a hand over hers, but his expression changed-- clouded with doubt. He stepped to the side, walking a few paces.

They hadn’t exactly discussed their relationship at all since they first met. Looking back, they’d barely known each other, but they could both agree that they had found  _ something _ between them. But now, with the Systar System finding union and peace through other means, their would-be marriage wasn’t exactly  _ required _ anymore.

It didn’t mean the two of them were any less lonely.

But she needed to be sure that their relationship was  _ real. _ That there was a future for them. Otherwise she’d need to move on-- or at least  _ attempt _ to.

“How has Gotham been treating you?” she asked, taking a seat on her extravagant couch.

Bruce poured himself a drink from the nearby bar, bringing along a second one for his companion.

“Busy would be an understatement,” he started, taking a seat by her side and leaning back comfortably. “Running  _ Wayne Enterprises _ for half a day is far more exhausting than fighting crime all night.”

Watevra smiled, taking a brief drink to help her relax. She turned to him, getting a better look at his face now that the cowl was gone. She’d never been a vain person, but she could  _ confidently  _ say that he was more handsome under that mask than she ever could have imagined.

“The two of us have a lot to catch up on,” she commented, pausing momentarily to consider her next words. “There’s still so much to discuss after-- well, everything that’s been happening, since--”

Bruce reached out for her hand, interrupting her mid sentence. 

“Hey, it’s all good hun-- I know exactly what you mean,” he replied with a cunning grin. “How about this-- are you able to get a way for an evening, say-- this Friday?”

Watevra couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. It sounded like a date to her.

“I’m sure I could arrange that you for  _ you _ , darling.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Guess we’ll have to look for our own place tomorrow,” Lucy commented, stepping off their ship and stretching her tired muscles, after finally reaching their destination.

Sweet turned to her suddenly with wide eyes. “Are-- are you sure? I mean-- we can always get seperate places, if you want--”

Lucy gave her a look. That was-- a rather quick and panicked response. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

_ Where did that come from? _

“S-sorry.” Mayhem looked positively defeated as she spoke, slumping her shoulders. “I still have no idea what I’m doing.”

She could say the same. They  _ were _ both rather inexperienced when it came to relationships. Hell, they came from different planets, different  _ star systems _ \-- couldn’t get any more complicated than that.

“Hey, it’s okay--” Lucy smiled with a gentle pat on her shoulder. “That’s half the fun.” She moved her hands to hold onto Sweet’s gently, giving her a reassuring smile. 

She was flustered, blushing-- even with her being taller than Lucy, she looked so  _ small _ . 

Lucy reached up to give her a quick, reassuring peck on the cheek.

“When do you have to get back to work?” She picked up another box from the ship, leaving them in a pile. Only a few more to go now. 

“Oh, um-- probably as soon as we are settled in. I don’t get much time off with my job, but I'm sure we can make something work.”

Lucy couldn’t begin to imagine how difficult her job is, being the general for the queen of a star system. She appeared to love her job though, so the last thing she wanted to do was to cause issues in that part of her life.

As for herself, she’d need to think about work options as well. She’d spent so many years on the run as a Master Builder, then in the hell-scape that was Apocalypseburg--

And to think, all this time they could have gotten along, been friends, even  _ lovers _ \-- instead of all this fighting.

The good news was, it wasn’t too late for them.

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Of all the ships I’d need to take…” Rex grimaced, staring at the colourful exterior of the vessel they’d been lent, after their stay at the Space Temple. “Let’s get this over with, quick,” he groaned.

The two of them travelled light, needing no more than each other’s company and a handful of local currency. They were there to locate, and hopefully purchase, the remaining spare parts required to bring the Rexplorer back up to full functional capacity.

They descended onto the planet below, leaving the Rexcelsior far in orbit, and out of immediate danger. Marty had accompanied them too, not only because he was a ridiculously good pilot-- but he could guard their ship while they were away.

The last thing they wanted was to be stranded somewhere unfamiliar.

“Alright, Marty. We shouldn’t be long,” Rex gave him a scratch under the chin, knowing full well that’s what he liked best. “Hour at most. After that, call a search party.”

The raptor rolled his eyes, muttering something that Emmet couldn’t understand, but according to Rex’s reaction, was humourous in nature.

He really needed to ask Rex to teach him how to speak raptor at some point.

They took a few hesitant steps outside of the ship, eyeing their surroundings carefully. It was a rather barren looking planet-- dirt and dust everywhere, buildings falling apart with poorly thought out repairs, and the locals appearing as if they were directly out of a _ Mad Max  _ film.

“This is… lovely.” Emmet commented sarcastically. He was feeling tense, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

It didn’t feel safe.

Rex placed a hand on his lower back, leaning in slightly. “Stay close to me.”

He turned back to his partner with a look of disbelief. “Like I’d wonder off!” He retorted, eyes continuing to survey the area, as they walked towards-- what Emmet could only assume-- was a marketplace of sorts.

Many people were bustling through the busy streets, stopping here and there to inspect the wares of the stalls. Emmet felt the two of them stood out like sore thumbs in a crowd like this. 

They eventually came out to a clearing, with what looked like a scrapyard of sorts. Various old broken ships and other vehicles scattered the area in haphazard piles, with spare odds and ends grouped together.

“Yes! This is exactly when I’m looking for,” Rex exclaimed, examining the pile of miscellaneous parts in front of him. He was carefully looking at each of the objects, digging through one pile and moving onto the next when his search continued.

Emmet wasn’t the most educated when it came to spaceships and how they were built, so he took Rex’s word for it. He stood back a little, keeping guard, as he continued to glance around him. He deducted that this place wasn’t quite as dangerous as it appeared-- it just happened to be inhabited by a lot of rough-looking types.

Either way, he felt far too uncomfortable for his liking.

He hoped this was over soon.

At times like this, Emmet found himself too caught up in his own thoughts, when he had nothing else to do. He couldn’t help but stare at Rex as he worked in front of him. He was focused, sifting through part after part, inspecting some, and placing the necessities to his side in another pile.

This relationship they shared-- the events that they’d been through the last few weeks-- what did it mean, now that they’d finally gotten away from it all? 

What did he mean to  _ Rex _ ?

They hadn’t even had the time to sit down and figure it out. Their relationship just kind of-- well it kind of just happened one moment, then he was kidnapped the next, and then stuck on Systar, and then--

Emmet sighed. It was all so much. The two of them hadn’t really had a chance to talk to each other about what their hopes and expectations were for what they shared together.

He wasn’t having _ doubts _ , per se-- but he needed to make sure he understood how Rex felt. He’d spent so many years in isolation, full of anger and self-hatred-- being on the run, and even condemning himself to a miserable fate--

Despite all of that, they were here. 

Together. 

Rex was happy. He actually smiled _-_ \- genuinely _smiled_ \-- at Emmet sometimes, and he was sure it was going to make his heart melt.

Emmet shook his head, bringing him back to the present. Rex was still hard at work, but he wasn’t going to be much help standing here and zoning out.

He walked over to the time traveller’s side, picking up the pile of parts that he’d been hoarding, allowing him a free hand to continue his search. He couldn’t stop himself as he continued to look over his shoulder here and there.

Now that it was just the two of them, travelling in a ship that could take them anywhere-- Emmet wasn’t even sure what to do with their newfound freedom. Especially considering Rex’s wanted status was now null and void.

How long could they do this for? What does Rex think about their relationship?

Would they ever… settle down somewhere?

Was he having doubts? Anxieties? Second thoughts?

How stable was Rex now, considering his… past addictions?

His mind flashed back to that fateful night, when he’d made a move on him-- kissed him-- and the absolute hell that followed. Those were the longest few seconds of his life, when he had to consider the thought that he was going to spend the rest of his life without Rex in it.

Emmet shook his head. He couldn’t do that again. 

He needed to stay in the present, and focus on the future.

“There you go,” the time traveller grinned, offering all their cash to the seller nearby, who took the lot without hesitation.

After an awkward smile, the two of them took their new found belongings, and headed back to their ship. Emmet needed a break from his own mind, the constant barrage of thoughts and feelings were tiring him out, and taking him out of the moment.

“What’s wrong?” Rex asked. He must have noticed something was off. How did he _ always _ know?

“Nothing,” Emmet replied quickly. “Just-- looking forward to getting out of here, is all.”

His companion nodded, holding on to his hand tightly. It still made Emmet blush, but he craved the attention, no matter how small the gesture. He couldn’t help but notice other people were still staring at them.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the only reason that they’re looking is because they see a tough guy like me, piloting a…” He stared at the glittery, colourful ship that stood before them. “...whatever  _ this _ is.”

Emmet laughed. He loved how even when he was scared or sad, Rex knew what to say to cheer him up. Rex tightened his grip on his hand. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Emmet nodded, allowing himself to be pulled along, staring at the man who had somehow become the centre of his entire universe. 

Sometimes he wondered about Rex-- he was a handsome, charming, solid ten out of ten-- and yet here he was with Emmet, who was quite the opposite.

It wasn’t because he felt obligated to him... was it?

If he could come to a conclusion at this very moment, he knew that he not only wanted Rex, but he needed him as well. It made him feel so vulnerable, to rely on someone so much--

He could only hope that he could get his feelings and desires under control.


End file.
